There are a wide range of applications of the technology of treating skins by providing energy to skins using various energy sources to deform the skin tissues or enhancing tissue characteristics. Skin treatment apparatuses using a diversity of energy sources such as laser beams, flash lamps, or ultrasonic waves have been being developed, and nowadays, research on skin treatment apparatuses adopting RF waves are intensively underway.
If high-frequency energy is supplied to a skin surface, as the electric current of the high-frequency wave changes its flowing direction, molecules in the skin are rendered to vibrate, causing friction between the molecules. Accordingly, the molecules are rotated, twisted, or collide each other, generating deep heat. Such deep heat raises the temperature of the skin tissue, reorganizing the collagen layer thereby to relieve wrinkles and enforce skin elasticity. Further, blood circulation in the skin tissue can be promoted, contributing to anti-aging or better skin condition.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2010-0101420 (published on Sep. 17, 2010) discloses a treatment apparatus using high-frequency waves.
In the treatment apparatus using high-frequency waves, a needle-shaped electrode is inserted into a subcutaneous area to supply high-frequency energy. This treatment apparatus shows different effects depending on the points under user's skin. However, the conventional treatment apparatus has a difficulty in precisely controlling the position where high-frequency energy is supplied. Accordingly, the optimal treatment effects are difficult to bring up depending on the position or details of a surgical procedure.